


IOS Girlfriend Nightmare

by Glaceonmaster89



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Imagination, Not real, fantasy not reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceonmaster89/pseuds/Glaceonmaster89
Summary: What happens when I decide to download an innocent app sent to me by a random text? What happens when things go south? What happens to my mentality? Well, just read the Creepypasta to find out! Also, I tried really hard not to make it cliché, I really did!! I hope it’s not cringe worthy!





	IOS Girlfriend Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is creativity not reality, so don’t take this Creepypasta as a real story, thank you. And don’t forget to rate, comment, bookmark, etc.

IOS Girlfriend Nightmare  
By: IEmmaKun

Another day, another drawing, another video, and another nap in the middle of the day. Well, that’s what I’d like to believe, but today was different than most days, and let me tell you this, my days are always weird. So, let me start from the beginning of the day, at around 5:45 in the morning, I woke up to a sudden pain in my throat and the back of my neck, now I had an ear infection mind you so this pain seemed pretty normal, plus, my sinuses were all screwy this morning. I thought nothing of it, sat up, and stretched my aching body, rubbing the sleep from my ocean eyes, to say that I had a ‘good nights sleep’ would be false, I was constantly tossing and turning, I wasn’t having a nightmare, rather, it was just an odd dream. Well, either way, I got up and walked down to the main floor of my two story house, my parents weren’t awake yet and the house was dark, only one light shined bright in the darkness, this didn’t scare me, hell, I never get scared. Well, I entered the kitchen and turned on the light, since it was close to Halloween, there was candy just waiting to be consumed, but when I looked down, there was nothing, I sighed in annoyance, having 4 brothers and one sister seriously got on my nerves. 

I was about to go back upstairs and into my room when I heard a high pitched meow, I turned and saw my kitten who is really big mind you, Kirby. I smiled as he jumped on the counter and looked at me, he was obviously hungry, sighing, I grabbed a plate and his wet cat food, I opened the can and let the food fall onto the plate, Kirby meowed happily and ate the food. I smiled again and walked upstairs into my room, I then grabbed my iPhone 7+ and opened it, there I noticed a text from an unknown person which was very odd, I only get texts from my friends and contacts. Either way I checked the text, it was a simple one, all it said was ‘download the IOS app “Dream Girlfriend”!’ I did hear that the app was really fun and interesting, so I decided to download it, besides, I can’t date till I’m out of college so what harm could this do to me? To have a virtual Girlfriend who speaks in Japanese!

After I downloaded the app from the App Store, I moved it to the front page of my phone then I opened the app, the first thing I heard was a Japanese accent say the word ‘Ambition’ in a cute way. I smiled, this app seemed to be really cute, once it loaded up, I started the game. I decided to name my in-game self “IKun” because it had a nice ring to it, I went through the opening tutorial and got to a point where I could name my virtual Girlfriend, I thought about names that I could give her, a lot of the names that ran through my head were Pokémon names, but that would be too cliché, so I settled on the name “Emma”. I thought naming the girl after me and making her look and sound exactly like me would be entertaining, sure she spoke in Japanese and I spoke in English, but that didn’t matter to me. Besides, who wouldn’t want to date themselves? I do have low self esteem anyways, so seeing a perfect anime girl on my phone that looked exactly like me just made me feel happy.

Time went by slowly and I played the game, this wasn’t some kind of RPG or a game that you could beat, it’s just one of those ‘check up on your character’ kind of game, I played for a good hour or two then decided to close the game and go downstairs to get my ADHD, Depression, Anxiety, OCD, Epilepsy, and ear infection medication, yes, I take meds for all of my problems. After I ate and took my meds I got this feeling in my chest and my mind screamed at me ‘go play the game again’ I guess it was kind of a bad idea to download the app, it seemed to be very addictive, but I didn’t want to delete my data and the app just yet, I needed to check up on Emma again, she was like the Girlfriend I never had. I walked back into my room after saying good morning to my mom and my dad, I went back into my room, opened up my phone, and opened the app again, the sound of the Japanese accent was just so entrancing to me, I couldn’t stop playing, it’s like this game is Bejeweled or something because it seemed to lower my anxiety and depression whenever I played it. 

I tapped on the start button and was met with the smiling face of Emma, I smiled at my phone, though I only had the app for three hours now, I felt a deep connection to my virtual self, I tapped on Emma and she spoke in Japanese with a text bubble below her so I could understand what she was saying. It was usually basic stuff like ‘can I get a new outfit’ or ‘what do you want for dinner’ I shook my head with a smile still prominent on my face. I opened my ocean eyes and decided to get her some new clothes, I checked how much money I had in game, I had just enough to buy her a new outfit, thinking about what I like to wear, I chose the outfit that was closest to my style, which was just simple clothing that wasn’t flashy or anything. Once I had Emma change her clothes, I heard her giggle, I smiled again and tapped on her, then she said something that I didn’t think was in the app’s programming, the text bubble read ‘you look so cute out there! I thought you were a boy at first, but you’re just like me!’ She said in a cheerful Japanese voice, I cocked my head to one side like an animal ‘she can see me through my phone?’ I thought, my logical side kicking in. Maybe someone hacked the app when I was downstairs and used the camera on my phone to see me, I looked around my room cautiously, if my parents found out that I was hacked, they’d take my phone away and turn it off making it virtually useless, so, I turned back to Emma and decided to speak, trying to keep my voice steady “you can see me, Emma?” The text bubble popped up again ‘of course I can silly! You really do look good! I’m surprised that you’ve never had a girlfriend before!’ I gulped, how did she know that? I was positive that I was being hacked “stupid Russians...” I murmured softly so my phone couldn’t hear what I said, but, if there was a Russian hacking my phone, why didn’t it just shut off?

I was pretty confused at this point, did the app have a mind of its own? I shook my head again “no, that’s impossible, it’s not in the programming of the app...” I said softly, I looked back at Emma and saw that she was closer like I zoomed in on her, the text appeared again ‘I do have a mind of my own, Emma! Don’t worry, you’re not hacked!” She explained cheerfully in Japanese. A wave of relief and shock washed over me, I was relieved that I wasn’t hacked, but I was shocked at the same time, this app had a mind of its own?! How the fuck?! I got goosebumps and felt a chill run up my scoliosis ridden spine, this just spelled out bad news, I never should’ve downloaded the app no matter how desperate I was to interact with a virtual girl. I soon sighed and said “I’ve played long enough Emma, it’s time for you to go to bed...” she let out a small whine ‘I don’t wanna go to bed yet Emma, I want to stay with you, don’t turn me off...’ she said sadly in Japanese with her anime eyes glistening with sadness. I felt a pang in my heart, part of me wanted to turn off my phone and do my Saturday chores while the other part wanted me to keep playing, this game was like a drug, it’s too addictive.

I ignored Emma’s plea for me not to put her to sleep and I did just that, once the notice popped up saying that I won’t be able to wake her up for six hours was up, I tapped the back button and exited out of the app then opened up the YouTube app, I wanted to see some more Pokémon AMVs so I began to type in ‘Pokémon Glaceon AMV’ I waited for the app to load up the list of videos for my viewing pleasure. Yet, after five minutes of waiting, I became confused, it only takes this app a few seconds to load up videos, maybe the WiFi was acting up, if it was then I needed to tell my dad so he could restart the modem. I was just about to get up and let my dad know that the WiFi was acting up when I heard a ding come from my phone, I looked, it was a notice from Dream Girlfriend, the notice said ‘Emma would like to see you’, at that point my blood ran cold, sure Emma could see me and all, but getting a notification like that is very unnerving to me. Hesitantly, I closed the YouTube app and opened up Dream Girlfriend, I tapped on the start button and I was instantly greeted with the angered face of Emma.

I was starting to get scared at this point, I could’ve sworn I put Emma to sleep, she couldn’t have woken up without me making her wake up, her blue eyes showed disgust and extreme anger. I jumped when I heard her Japanese voice at full volume, yep, she was pissed, I read the text ‘you know Emma, when you made me it was a promise for you to never leave me, but you keep turning me off...! What the fuck is wrong with you?!’ I gulped, since when did she learn cuss words...?! I was speechless, my mouth moved but no words came out and my ocean eyes were wide with fear, then, the app zoomed in on Emma’s face, challenging me to look at my virtual girlfriend, I looked at noticed that my phone was glitching as the text read ‘you will never leave me again...’ and then my phone made an ear piercing sound, it sounded like an Amber Alert. As I watched my phone glitch out, I felt tears well up in my eyes and then I screamed bloody murder, I was hoping this caught the attention of my parents, but no footsteps were heard coming up the hardwood steps, now I was scared out of my mind. Every part of me was frozen as my phone confined to glitch out like it was dropped in water and the sound kept going and it was getting louder with each passing minute. I have really sensitive ears so as the sound got even louder I covered my ears, then, it stopped. 

I uncovered my ears and noticed that my phone had turned off by itself, I was fear ridden “I’m sorry Emma... but I must delete you... you’re a danger to my health and mentality...” I said in anger and fear, I opened my phone up again and it was like nothing had ever happened, I opened Dream Girlfriend for the last time and tapped the ‘delete account’ button swiftly. Once the data was gone and the app returned to the home screen, I gave the app the finger, not like that could do anything, but I was so frustrated that it was the only thing I could do while muttering curses under my breath, I exited out of the app, then held my thumb on the app until the ‘X’ appeared, I swiftly deleted the app and turned off my phone. I unplugged it from the charger and tried to calm my heavy breathing down, this entire ordeal left me scarred, I decided not to tell my parents or my siblings about the app and my experience with it. I took my phone and put it in my purse as my mom walked upstairs and opened my door, I smiled at her and walked downstairs, I tried to forget about that damned app, but it stuck with me in the deepest part of my mind, the back of my head, my ears were still ringing due to the alert that my phone gave off. To anyone who decides to download this app, be warned, it’s not as innocent as it seems.


End file.
